High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass and with faster speeds to improve application efficiency. Many high-clearance sprayers are configured with lift arm assemblies for attaching sprayer booms. The lift arm assemblies can oftentimes be raised, lowered and/or tilted in the field to allow optimum application.
To further improve efficiency, many sprayers allow interchangeable tools that can be used in place of sprayer booms, such as “swathers” (farm implements which cut hay or small grain crops and form them into “windrows”) and “injection toolbars” (farm implements which inject fertilizer or other materials between rows). Interchanging sprayer booms for other tools is typically accomplished through a quick attach system that provides disconnect points for hydraulic and electrical functions and hook-like weldments for mechanically coupling the boom or other tools with a lift arm assembly.
To change such tools, lift arm assemblies are typically raised or lowered into a desired position for removal of one tool and installation of another. However, it can be difficult to interchange such tools, which typically requires precise control and alignment, due to the speed at which the lift arm assembly moves up or down. In addition, when raising or lowering the lift arm assembly at high speeds, such movement can cause instability of the machine due to reactionary forces in response to the movement. Consequently, what is needed is an improved lift arm system which overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.